


Does It Matter?

by swankyturnip76



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asshole Kaiba, Atem doesn't go back in time, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, One Shot, Post-Canon, Scared Kaiba, Sleeping Together, Stubborn Atem, Stubborn Kaiba, Talking, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, possible getting together, unbalanced dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: “Do you love me?”“Does it matter?”Atem crossed his arms but didn’t look away. It was clear he wasn’t budging and while Kaiba knew that he could have his security team drop the pharaoh out the nearest window, he wondered if it might be humorous to indulge in Atem’s questioning.“I think it does.”“I don’t,” Kaiba replied, smirk still plastered on his lips.





	Does It Matter?

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't a happy fic per say, it was entirely self-indulgent and paints Kaiba in a pretty shitty light. If it's not your cup of tea, I totally get it, just please don't spam me with hate mail for it. No need for that.

“Do you love me?”

Kaiba’s grip tightened on the arms of his chair but he kept his face neutral. His thighs still had a dull ache to them from pounding against the man before him the previous night. Years of sparring and infatuation and rivalry had finally culminated in a night of fucking and it…hadn’t been terrible. Atem had proven himself a capable partner, giving more than Kaiba gave, moaning as loudly and as persistently as any whore from the district, and opening himself up so spectacularly for Kaiba that it had been so _easy_ sinking into the pharaoh’s heat and taking what he had always wanted to claim. The memory brought a smirk to his face and, after a cold, calculating moment, he decided to ask, “Does it matter?”

Atem crossed his arms but didn’t look away. It was clear he wasn’t budging and while Kaiba knew that he could have his security team drop the pharaoh out the nearest window, he wondered if it might be humorous to indulge in Atem’s questioning.

“I think it does.”

“I don’t,” Kaiba replied, smirk still plastered on his lips.

A vein in Atem’s face pulsed and the sight filled Kaiba with a sense of victory. This conversation was to be a duel in its own right.

For a moment neither of them spoke, each weighing the other, until Atem whispered, “I think it should.”

“Why? I don’t need to devote myself to you in order to fuck you.” It was the harsh truth of Kaiba’s world. He had experienced sex with other partners before Atem and he had never once told any of them that he loved them. He had never even said anything of praise. He had never complimented them during or after the act, had never bothered to stick around after the act was done, had never called or messaged them in the days that followed, had never even _kissed_ any of his partners. It seemed ludicrous to have a partner who needed emotional comfort and stability from _Kaiba_ of all people. He wasn’t the lovey-dovey type like the mutt or the lame duelist probably were in bed. He never gave his partners gifts after their activities or cancelled meetings to go on ‘dates’ – in fact, most of his sexual encounters, like the one last night, had happened when he was bored and needed to get his pent-up energy out in a way that didn’t involve inventing or tinkering. A sexual partner existed in his world for sex alone – he wasn’t looking for a _romantic_ partner or for anyone to _care_ about him. “I don’t owe you or anyone anything. If I want to fuck you, I’ll fuck you,” Kaiba continued. “There doesn’t have to be any tenderness or silly notion of ‘love’ involved. Just a brutal, harsh fuck to get an orgasm achieved. A means to an end.”

Atem’s eyes narrowed. “‘A means to an…?’ Are you serious?”

“Deadly.”

“You can’t just treat your lovers like playthings only useful for achieving orgasm.”

“Why not? It worked for you.”

Hurt flashed across the pharaoh’s eyes but he kept his voice steady as he said, “Sex is not just about that. Sex is about the coming together of two minds and bodies in a beautiful display of –”

“Bullshit.”

“…Excuse me?”

“That’s bullshit,” Kaiba repeated with an uncaring laugh. He leaned back in his seat and let his gaze wander over Atem’s body. “You’ve always put far too much idealization on things – dueling, winning, losing, sex – it’s never just black and white with you. There’s always stakes attached or emotions involved or people to win over. I think it’s _you_ who doesn’t understand the simplicity of _casual_ sex.”

“Casual sex still involves intimacy and tenderness. Any encounter without it is abuse.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry if I accidentally fooled you into thinking that I care about you in any way, shape, or form,” he didn’t sound sorry at all, “but if you’ve finished wasting my precious time, I have a company to get back to running while you have that shabby game shop that needs your attention, I’m sure.” He moved to boot his computer back up, expecting Atem to leave now that he had been formally dismissed, and Kaiba had _won_ , but the pharaoh didn’t leave. Instead, he walked right up to Kaiba’s desk and splayed his hands out flat against the wood.

“You _do_ care about me, Kaiba. I saw love in your eyes when you watched Yugi beat me in that duel, I saw love in your eyes when you learned I was staying in this timeline, and I saw love in your eyes when you fucked me last night. You can deny it all you want and act like a heartless bastard but _I_ know better. You’re not unfeeling, you’re _scared_. And when you feel like you’ve been backed into a corner, you turn into an asshole. But I see through your shit.” He leaned forward and waited until Kaiba turned to look at him to continue, “And I know you’ll come crawling back to fuck me again.”

Kaiba blinked.

As the moment dragged out, he was mortified to feel his face color.

Atem noticed it and it was now _his_ turn to smirk at the businessman. The pharaoh leaned closer, his breath lightly hitting Kaiba’s face as he said, “And when you do…I’ll _make_ _you_ go slow and gentle. I’ll make you fuck me with all the care and attention of a _proper_ lover. If you don’t know what that means, I’ll teach you. And I’ll make you realize how desperate you’ve been, all this time, for someone to treat you properly in, and out, of bed.”

There was nothing to smirk about now. Kaiba felt his heart hammering in his chest but he couldn’t back down. He _wouldn’t_ back down. Atem was wrong. Kaiba wouldn’t ‘come crawling back’ – he would avoid the pharaoh and forget about him. Atem wasn’t anything special. He was a pain in the ass and someone worth forgetting. The sex hadn’t been _that_ good.

Kaiba opened his mouth to tell Atem as much but the pharaoh merely winked at him before turning sharply on his heel and sauntering away, banging the office door closed behind him.

Kaiba _tsk-ed_ as he turned his attention back to his computer but quickly found that he couldn’t focus on his work. Atem didn’t know what he was talking about. Kaiba didn’t want _love_. He didn’t want _feel-good times_. He was perfectly happy with quick, nameless fucks, chasing his own pleasure, and then forgetting about his partner. He didn’t need to care about anyone else or care about anyone else’s _feelings_. Plenty of people would pay to sleep with him and get the chance to seduce the billionaire. He could have his pick of the city if he wanted – he didn’t need Atem.

He frowned at his computer before turning to glace out the window behind him at the street below. He watched as a familiar head of multi-colored hair strutted out of his building. Atem turned to make his way down the street, presumably back to the game shop, before the pharaoh paused and tilted his face up. The sunlight made his hair glow and even from such a far-up height, Kaiba could tell that he was smiling.

The pharaoh was wrong. Kaiba wouldn’t contact him for sex again.

He wouldn’t.

He couldn’t.

It was frivolous.

Right?


End file.
